


Show You All the Things We Could Do

by justlovely



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovely/pseuds/justlovely
Summary: In which Chris gives Lara Jean a vibrator, and Covinsky smut ensues!
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Show You All the Things We Could Do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest - this is pure covinsky smut. Hey! Don't judge - you clicked on it ;)

_We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah_

_You got what I like_

_You got what I like, I got what you like_

_Oh come on_

_Just one taste and you’ll want more_

  
It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon and Lara Jean is in her room trying out a new curling iron when she hears a familiar knock on her window. Taking off her heat protectant glove, she sets the wand down and heads over to the window. There, she sees Chris in a faded off shoulder band tee and ripped black leather pants.   
  
She undoes the latch and opens up her window for Chris to climb through.   
  
‘We have a front door ya know.’ She tells Chris as she helps her friend through the window.   
  
‘Is that that anyway to talk to someone who got you a birthday present?’ Chris says waving around a brown paper bag.   
  
Lara Jean looks at her quizzically. ‘Chris, my birthday was last month.’   
  
‘Duh! I know that. Here, just take it.’ She throws LJ the paper sack, and plops down on the bed. Surprisingly Lara Jean catches it.   
  
‘Well I guess, thank you!’ She eyes the brown paper bag in her hands. ‘Wait this isn’t anything...’ she looks around to make Kitty isn’t lurking somewhere nearby ‘ _illegal_ is it??’   
  
‘Nope.’ Chris answers drawing out the syllables to make a ‘pop’ sound on ‘ope’.   
  
Lara Jean hesitates. 'Chris...’ she counters.   
  
‘Oh come on LJ just open it!’   
  
Slowly Lara Jean unfolds the top of the paper bag and peaks inside. Her head shoots up quickly and she looks at Chris with surprise. Her eyes are as wide as saucers and her brows are high on her forehead.   
  
‘Is this what I think this is...?’ She starts to ask ‘Did you me a....? A...?’ Lara Jean blushes, embarrassed and unable to finish her sentence. She’s never seen one in person before, just in pictures.   
  
‘Yes! It’s a vibrator!’ Chris answers enthusiastically. ‘So you can revv your own engine while away at college. Lover boy won’t always be around to satisfy your needs you know.’   
  
‘Oh my god Chris!’ Lara Jean throws a pillow at her and Chris cackles with glee.   
  


* * *

  
Lara Jean and Peter are making out on her bed. Their clothes are scattered around the room, but she’s still in her bra and panties, a pretty matching mauve colored set. He’s on top of her, and they’re kissing fiercely. Hearts beating fast. Mouths open tongues battling. Her hands are wrapped around his neck and exploring the vast planes of his shoulders, her legs are wrapped around his waist. ‘Shit, Covey do you have a condom?’ He rolls off of her groaning.   
  
‘Top drawer, right hand side.’   
  
Peter gets up and walks over to the nightstand. Lara Jean can’t help but watch him as he walks away. His broad shoulders. Muscular back. Toned legs. _That butt._ She can’t believe he’s hers. Peter Kavinsky, the most beautiful of all the beautiful boys, is hers. Just the thought makes her giddy. She’s waiting for him in bed with the sheets pulled up around her, and can hear him fumbling around the drawer. Then there’s silence. Peter’s eyes widen as he comes across a box.   
  
‘Uhh Covey? What’s this?’ he asks.   
  
‘Mmmm?’   
  
Peter turns to her and holds up the offending object. Lara Jean glances over at him and her eyes go wide.   
  
‘Oh my god.’ It’s the vibrator Chris got her for her birthday.   
  
‘Care to explain?’ He asks, bringing a condom and the box back to bed.   
  
‘Chris got it for me for my birthday.’   
  
‘Ahuh’ Peter nods knowingly.   
  
‘She said it was to ‘revv my own engine’.’ Her fingers work into air quotes ‘cuz lover boy won’t always be around.’   
  
‘And have you...?’ Peter questions.   
  
‘What no! No! You’re holding the box! It’s clearly still sealed.’ She’s embarrassed by the question.   
  
‘Well why not?’ He asks it so simply. As if he’s asking her why she hasn’t had breakfast yet. ‘What!’ Why not?’ she mirrors his own words. ‘Cuz I’ve been _busy_.’ She finishes lamely.   
  
‘Do you want to....’   
  
‘No! Maybe...? I don’t know. Honestly I’m kind of scared.’  
  
‘Of what?’ His tone is amused.   
  
‘Of what?’ She chokes out. ‘Of getting it stuck and having to go to the emergency room! Of it burning my clit off!’   
  
Peter lets out a hearty laugh and her cheeks feel hot. She's beyond flustered now.   
  
‘It’s not funny!’ she defends crossing her arms across her chest.   
  
Peter stops laughing and takes her hands in his. ‘I know.’ He tells her. ‘I’m not laughing at you Lara Jean, honest. You just have a crazy wild imagination, ya know.’ He’s holding her gaze and she can see that he’s being real with her.   
  
Softly she suggests ‘Maybe we could try it together?’ His face scrunches for half a second as he’s taken aback. He was not expecting her to say that. Did he just hear her right? Did she just ask if they could use a sex toy?   
  
‘I uhhh, I thought you said you were scared.’ his eyes search hers. She’s biting her lip. 

‘Of trying it alone. But maybe with you...’ her voice trails off.   
  
His mouth is suddenly desert dry, and he has to swallow before he's able to speak again. ‘Ok’   
  
She nods her head and gingerly takes the box from him. Sliding her nail along the edges, she cuts through the tape and opens the box. Removing various pieces of styrofoam and plastic from the box, she frees it of its cardboard prison. Lara Jean pulls out the vibrator and examines it. It feels like a soft plastic, maybe rubber, and is a sleek matte purple color with a shiny gold line through it. It’s phallic shaped obviously, with a single button towards the base. Size wise, it’s pretty comparable to Peter, if not less girthy. 

She has a vague idea of what to do with it, but ultimately, she’s unsure of what to do next so she hands it back to Peter. He takes it from her and flips it over in his hands before pressing the button. Suddenly it comes alive buzzing. He presses the button again, and this time it’s buzzes even louder. Peters’ face breaks out into a wicked smile.   
  
‘Oh this is gonna be fun.’   
  


* * *

  
‘Tell me if you want to stop.’ He whispers in her ear before turning the vibrator on at the lowest setting. She nods her head as she hears the hum of the vibrator start, and her breath catches in her throat as he places it against her breast. It’s cold against her skin, and makes her nipples stand up even further. The sensation tickles, and a fit of giggles erupts from her. Peter can't help but smile, of course Lara Jean would be ticklish right now. 

‘Sorry’ she mumbles. ‘You know I’m ticklish.’ 

Peter lowers his head to her chest, and nips at her breast. He flicks the bud with his tongue before encompassing it completely with his mouth and sucking. He feels her relax against him, and she moans out softly. Slowly, he drags the vibrator across her stomach and down to her legs. He runs the vibrator back and forth along her inner thigh. Glancing up at her, he sees her eyes have fluttered closed, and she’s sinking her teeth into her lower lip. He reaches the junction in between her legs and pushes her thighs further apart. There’s a wet spot on her panties, and after he rids them from her, he finds her glistening with arousal. 

‘You’re so fucking wet.’ Peter growls as he runs a finger over her slit. He parts her folds with his finger, before applying the vibrator up and down. 

‘Does it feel good?’ He asks huskily.   
  
‘Yes’ she whimpers. He presses the button at the base again, and it buzzes harder.   
  
‘How about this?’   
  
‘Amazing’ she moans into his neck before biting down softly. He lets out a groan and she softly kisses over the love bite. He rubs slow circles around her clit. So close, but not enough. 

She can feel him smirk against her skin, and then he presses the vibrator directly on her clit. ‘Oh fuck.’ Her hips immediately thrust up in response while her back arches off the bed. His hand is laid flat against her lower abdomen, trying to keep her in place. Lara Jean moans wildly, and cums quickly within seconds.   
  
‘Woah’ Peter breathes out as he watches her fall apart. His pupils are blown wide he’s so turned on. His body feels as though it’s on fire. Every move she makes, every sweet sound that comes from her lips, adds fuel to his burning desire. He leans forward to kiss her, their mouths finding each other like an old familiar trail.   
  
His hand lingers on her stomach, his large palms rubbing soothing circles into her skin. Coming down from her high, she’s now acutely aware of how hard he is against her hip. Her fingers trace his happy trail downwards, and her hand reaches out to wrap around him but he stops her. 

‘I want this to be about you.’ He tells her. 

‘And _I_ want to do this.’ Peter releases a sigh and his grip on her arm. There’s no point in arguing with her, and if he's being completely honest, he doesn't want to. He feels her small hand snake down and wrap around him before she starts pumping. He closes his eyes and savors the feeling. 

Slowly his hands move down until they reach her inner thighs. He gives a playful squeeze of her butt before inserting a finger into her, and then two. He thrusts his fingers deep and fast, curling them perfectly to reach that oh so sweet spot. He then adds a third finger, just to stretch her out. Unconsciously, her hand is tightening around him, applying heavy doses of pressure and squeeze. 

‘Lara Jean, you need to stop. Or else this is going to end real soon.’ Peter pleads. 

She relinquishes and immediately her hands are up in his hair, scratching his scalp, and pulling him in closer.   
  
Peter shakes his head, as if to refocus. 'You trust me?' 

'I trust you Peter.' When he’s sure she’s ready, he starts to slowly ease the vibrator inside of her. She tenses at the initial intrusion, and he stills his movements to kiss her through it. As he continues to push in, inch by inch, his eyes flicker up to hers every so often to search for any signs of pain or discomfort but he doesn’t find any.   
  
‘Peter...’ she groans when the vibrator is completely inside of her. The sensation is different than what she’s use to, and she squirms a bit. She feels full, and the vibrations, _the vibrations_ take it to another level. She’s never felt anything like it before, something vibrating inside of her.   
  
He kisses her hard and open mouthed as he starts to slowly thrust into her and she mirrors his movements. His free hand is squeezing her breasts and she feels his lips move down her jaw, to her neck, and he sucks on the hollow behind her ear. ‘God Covey, you're gonna be the death of me. This is so hot.'   
  
‘Not a bad way to go right?’

Lara Jean holds onto his shoulders and places her head in the crook of his neck, moaning in his ear. 'Right there Peter, right there. Don't stop.' Peter doesn’t stop, he picks up the pace, thrusting into her hard and fast. Her orgasm hits her hard, and Lara Jeans is screaming and trashing under him.   
  
He climbs on top of her, his tall frame completely encompassing hers, and captures her lips in another kiss.   
  
‘God I’m so hard.’ He hisses, giving himself a few fast strokes as his eyes shut and roll backwards.   
  
‘What do you want Lara Jean.’ He asks her positioning himself in between her legs. She half responds with a moan.   
  
‘Tell me.’ He demands nuzzling himself even more between her thighs.   
  
‘You’ and with that Peter is pulling out the vibrator and throwing it aside. He nearly growls as he fully thrusts into her. She’s so warm and tight around him. He can feel how wet she is, and her muscles clench at his penetration.   
  
‘I’m not gonna last.’ He warns her. A loud moan is emitted from his lips and she can feel his body tremor above her. His grip of her hip tightens and soon he’s ramming his hips into hers.   
  
Peter feels his release fast approaching. ‘Come on Covey, one more.’ He coaxes, his fingers snaking down between them to find her clit. ‘C’mon’ his breathing shallow and ragged. Sweat beading above his brow.   
  
‘Fuck, Peter, I can’t.’ she sobs her thighs clasping around him.   
  
‘One more time, Covey, for me. Cum with me.’ And she does. Her body violently shudders against his, overly sensitive from the nights previous orgasms. Her head spins and she feels breathless. Boneless, as if she could just sink into the bed right then. Her orgasm sets off his, and he comes with a primal roar. His body is hot and sticky against hers. He continues to languidly thrusts into her as he rides out his orgasm, his fingers continuing to work her through it. When Peters finally recovered enough to speak, he slips out of her and murmurs ‘What do you think? Have you replaced me Covey?’ into her ear.   
  
Reaching up, she pulls his face down to hers for another kiss as he pulls her back down onto his chest and wraps the comforter around them. 

‘Never’   
  


_Come on baby we ain’t gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know I want to be together_

_And I want to spend the night with you_

_With you_

**Author's Note:**

> Chris strikes again! What would we do without her? As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
